Balerion
2 3 7 8 |Erwähnt in = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" "Ein Mann ohne Ehre" "Mhysa" "Sturmtochter" |Besitzer = Aegon I. Targaryen }} Balerion, auch bekannt als Balerion der Schwarze Schrecken (im Original: Balerion the Black Dread), war der Drache von Aegon dem Eroberer, der in den Eroberungskriegen auf ihm ritt. Sein Schatten war so groß, dass er beim Überflug eine ganze Stadt verdunkeln konnte. Als kriegsentscheidende Waffe war Balerion für die Zerstörung von Harrenhal verantwortlich und wütete in der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers, gemeinsam mit Meraxes und Vhagar. In der Serie Staffel 1 Balerion wird von Viserys Targaryen erwähnt, als er sich mit Doreah beim Baden unterhält. Staffel 2 Tywin Lennister will von Arya Stark wissen, ob sie die Geschichte von Harrenhal kennt. Dabei wird auch Balerion erwähnt, der die Burg niedergebrannt hat. Staffel 3 Als Sharin Baratheon Ser Davos Seewert das Lesen beibringen will, schlägt sie ihm vor etwas über Balerion zu lesen, dessen Zähne angeblich so lang wie Bastardschwerter sein würden. Staffel 7 thumb|left|Balerions Schädel im Roten Bergfried Balerions Schädel befindet sich, wie auch die der anderen Drachen in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds wohin Qyburn Königin Cersei Lennister führt. Qyburn erklärt ihr, dass die Drachen zwar mächtig, aber nicht unbesiegbar sind. Er habe gehört, dass Daenerys' Drache in der Kampfarena von Meereen verletzt wurde. Er fährt fort, dass, wenn ein Drache verletzt werden könne, könne er getötet werden. Aufgrund der Bedrohung hat er eine riesige Balliste als Waffe entwickelt, die Drachen töten kann. Dies demonstriert er Cersei Lennister und schießt er einen großen Bolzen auf den Schädel von Balerion, der in die Augenhöhle des Schädels trifft. Staffel 8 Bei der Schlacht um Königsmund wird der Schädel des Drachens schwer beschädigt und zum größten Teil zerstört. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|rechts|300px|Aegon reitet auf Balerion. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" war Balerion einer der drei großen Drachen von Aegon I. Targaryen und seinen beiden Schwestern, mit denen sie in den Eroberungskriegen einen Großteil von Westeros eroberten. Balerion wurde rund 200 Jahre alt und starb in der Regierungszeit von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Balerion war der größte aller Targaryen-Drachen. Seine Zähne waren so lang wie Schwerter und sein Maul groß genug, um ein Mammut als Ganzes zu verschlingen. Sein Feuer war schwarz, wie auch seine Schuppen, und die Spannweite seiner Flügel war so groß, dass sein Schatten beim Überflug eine ganze Stadt verfinsterte. Geschichte thumb|300px|Balerion [[Brand von Harrenhal|verwüstet Harrenhal.]] Balerion wurde in Valyria geboren und nach einem antiken Gott des Freistaates benannt. Er war einer von fünf Drachen, die nach Drachenstein brachte, um dem Untergang von Valyria zu entgehen. Während der Eroberungskriege erhielt Balerion den Beinamen "Schwarzer Schrecken", als er von Aegon Targaryen geritten wurde, um Westeros zu unterwerfen. Balerion war an der Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers beteiligt, wo zum einzigen Mal in der Geschichte alle drei Drachen gleichzeitig eingesetzt wurden. Dabei wurden durch Vhaghar, Meraxes und Balerion viertausend Mann lebendig verbrannt. König Mern starb und mit ihm das Haus Gärtner. Seine Armee löste sich auf und Aegon war siegreich. Laut einer Legende war es Balerions Feuer, das am Ende Krieges die Schwerter von Aegons besiegten Feinden einschmolz, aus denen dann der Eisernen Thron gefertigt wurde. Aegon ritt auf Balerion nur in die Schlacht oder für Reisen zu entfernten Orten. Zusammen mit anderen Drachenschädeln, die einst dem Haus Targaryen dienten, wurde auch der von Balerion an einer Wand im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds ausgestellt. Nach der erfolgreichen Rebellion von Robert Baratheon wurde Balerions Schädel entfernt und zusammen mit den anderen in einem feuchten Kellergewölbe gelagert. Es gibt eine Reihe von Abbildungen, die Balerion den Schwarzen Schrecken im Buch , geschrieben von Maester , zeigen. Trivia *Die Skulptur für Balerions Schädel ist in der Serie 30 Fuß lang (9,15 m), 11 Fuß hoch (3,35 m) und 16 Fuß breit (4,88 m). Das Team benötigte sechs Wochen um seinen Schädel herzustellen.Making of Thrones - Get a Closer Look at the Red Keep Dragon Skulls Galerie 702 Schädel Prop(2).jpg 702_Schädel_Prop(3).jpg 702 Schädel Prop(4).jpg 702_Schädel_Prop(5).jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Balerion es:Balerion fr:Balerion nl:Balerion ru:Балерион zh:贝勒里恩 pl:Balerion Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Status: Verstorben